editedfandomcom-20200215-history
The Editor
The Editor is the main antagonist of Edited. It is said that he appeared from nowhere and hacked the world of Edited, changing it to suit his own needs. He also uses the Eldite Army as a mobile representative of himself to change the parts of the world he cannot reach with his glove. He is responsible for bringing about the end of Althalos’ resistance against him. He replaced Thundrake with Denkouryu as the electricity boss, removing Thundrake’s powers in the process. Appearance From the top, The Editor wears an unbuttoned plain white shirt, a red vest with a yellow v-neck edge, and a dark blue straight tie on a buttoned-up plain white shirt. He wears a cap on top of his orange coloured hair, cream coloured trousers, a simple brown-leather-strapped watch, and the glove. His left eye is sky-blue and his right eye is as green as grass. He also carries an extra time-telling device which is a pocket-watch attached to a vest button by a thin brown rope. His skin is pale white. His colour scheme is blue, red and yellow. Personality It could be said that The Editor doesn’t have much of a personality as it mainly consists of disorders. He either suffers or benefits from Schizoaffective Disorder which means he has disordered thought processes and abnormal emotional responses. He is also Psychopathic through his violent or abnormal social behavior. Somehow he keeps stable enough to rule the world of Edited. Relationships Nearly everyone has a vendetta against The Editor. The resistance which he once destroyed could be brought back by Kid for the sole purpose of removing The Editor from having ever appeared. The relationship between Kid and The Editor is very simple. They are sworn enemies. Kid intends to bring back the uncorrupted old world where The Editor intends to further corrupt the new one he made. However simple it seems, The Editor has a secret which could stop Kid dead in his tracks. Morag is an admirer of The Editor’s. His ability to corrupt has the potential to beautify as well as horrify. Because of him Morag is a beautiful young woman who has willingly joined him in respect of his incredible prowess. Althalos, who used to be sworn enemies with The Editor, may have respect for him if it weren’t for the fact that he is changing some things into being worse than before. Althalos lead the old resistance against The Editor’s reign over the world, but then it was destroyed along with almost all hope for a successful rebellion against the spontaneous ruler of the world. Most other characters are against The Editor and his corruption of their world. Abilities and Powers The Editor has the ability to corrupt and move things about the world of Edited. He also uses a glove which enhances those powers which was designed and built by Melena. This corruption that he is forcing on the world, however, could very well be the end of him as the world is unstable and is bringing about characters from different genres such as 38. Bibliography 1. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/The-Editor-348926940 2. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/The-Eldite-Army-350795608 3. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Morag-392159507 4. http://ihasnotomato.deviantart.com/art/Uni-Sketchbook-Editor-panel-461405194 Category:Evil characters